Cullen Winter
by April-Cullen
Summary: Bella's a vampire and with the Cullens. Winter is coming around! Please read first fanfic! Rated M just in case
1. Alice! What are we doing?

It's been 15 years since that faithful day I was changed into a vampire. I had been accepted into the Cullen family and followed their 'vegertian' eating style. I had gotten married to Edward and gone on a perfect honeymoon. Now it was another perfect wintertime with everybody.

"Bella! Come on lets go! It's a long drive." Alice's tinkly voice reached mine and Edward's bedroom. I hurried down the stairs then being approached the image of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in bulky snow gear like mine and Esme in Carisile's arms off tothe side. Time for enjoying the snow with my Edward and my 'siblings'. Alice grabbed my hand leading us out the front door to the Volvo.  
"Alice, you never told me _exactly_ where we're going." I cautiously asked. She shook her head. I turned to everybody behind us to look for anybody who would give me a hint. Edward had a apoligetic look, Jasper smirked, Rosalie shrugged and Emmett had a big goofy grin that looked foward to wherever we were going. _Oh Joy._

After a 2 hour drive we were at an _gigantic_ hill, I'm guessing sledding.


	2. Maybe this isn't so bad

AN: Sorry i havent been writing very much lately. school just started. But here you go! Also, I love reviews... the more the better cuz i'll write faster!

Chapter 2: Cullen Winter

Everybody except Edward and I take off to the top of the hill like bats out of hell.

"Are you sure you want to go. We can always just go home."

"I'm fine Edward. Maybe it won't be so bad. Anyway if I go home now and destroy Emmett's fun he would be seeking revenge for me. And you know eternity's a long time..." I trailed off.

"Thats right sis!! Now your catching on!" Emmett bellowed from the to of the hill. Stupid super vampire hearing. Edward and I ran up the hill to where everybody was waiting. On the floor around us was sleds, tubes , boards and a bunch of other snow stuff. Alice even brought little plastic things that you make sand castles with!

"Okay let's go!!" Alice said as she grabbed a tube and slid down the hill. It was easily going 50 mph. Her black hair whipped in a blur. Then i heard a loud crash. There she was, right near a tree trunk, her spiky black hair messily everywhere, with a priceless expression. She looked totally shocked, not something you see everyday on a psychic vampire. Everybody burst out laughing, Emmett of course being the loudest, along with Rosalie's snickering, Edward and I were close to tears if we were human, and Jasper's muffled laughs that were being covered by his hand.

"It won't be funny when it happens to you." Alice muttered as she stomped up the hill. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie grabbed a board and positioned it at the top of the hill. They all sat down, once they were all remotely on Edward nudged it down with his boot.

"Ahhh! Edward!" Rosalie screamed, when the sled went down she was fixing her hair.

"Dude! I wasn't even on!" Jasper was on a half croutched and half sitting pose.

"That was AWESOME!! Woohoo!! yay!" Emmett was at least happy. He used his hands and made the board turn. It made about 60 turns before they reached to bottom. Rosalie looked like she would hurl if she could. Jasper's hair was everywhere. At least Alice and him had the same hairstyle now. And well, Emmett was... happy. Well that's an understatement.

"Woohoo!! That was...WOAH! Come on Rosie lets go again and again and again!!" Emmett looked like a hyper Alice. And thats not the best sight. Rose finally stood up, she whacked Emmett in the back of his head(like always).

"SHUT IT EMMETT!"

"Let's go Edward." It was starting to look fun, I mean I wouldn't get hurt doing this. Unless another sadistic vampire was after me tore me up and lit me up. I surely couldn't get hurt. So, I grabbed a sled and sat on the front. Edward followed after and put his legs foward. I was sitting in between them and holding to the handles.

Using his hand he pushed us down. It was exhilerating, the snow was around us and some in my face. We skidded to a stop.

I turned around and looked at Edward at Edward and burst out laughing. Thats was so fun, Oh no! I'm turning into Emmett!!

It continued that way for the whole day. It turned dark and everybody was content. We gathered everything up and went to the volvo. After we were all seated, Emmett turned to me.

"See lil' sis was that so bad."

AN: Thanks for the reviews I got! But its still awesome to get more! So...like it, hate it. i'm thinking for the next chapter a...drumroll please... SNOWBALL FIGHT!!


End file.
